The embodiments herein relate generally to an interface for interchangeable entertainment systems that are installed on a touring bus.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no back up for the single entertainment system presently provided to the passenger area of a touring motor coach. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.